Blue Eyes
by gabrielladesiree
Summary: What if Ana was something different, something dangerous? Can Christian save her from herself or will he let her fall to her impending doom? This is not your typical story, beware with caution.
1. Chapter 1

I can feel the ground shake as I pound my feet into the Earth. I keep running, watching the city past by me in a blaze of colors. I skillfully dodge the pedestrians on the sidewalk. It's like my training. _Watch out for the obstacles. If they catch you or if you fall this will all be over._ My subconscious rings in my head. I keep pushing my body even harder. I can feel the sweat pouring out of every single pore in my body. My body is singing with energy that not even I can mentally comprehend just yet. It's like it has been dormant all my life and at this exact moment my body has sprung to life with new meaning. I swipe the beads of sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. Turning the corner, I finally slow down and hunch over my body, desperately trying to catch my breath. I strain my head to the side carefully trying to listen for any sound. To my surprise I'm unable to hear anything but the sound of my own ragged breathing.

 _Pull yourself together, you are better than this. You need to keep moving, just because you cannot hear them does not mean that they are not watching. There are eyes everywhere._ My subconscious snarls at me. Sometimes I wish I could just turn off the voices in my head and at least pretend to be somewhat normal.

Normalcy, something I've always longed for. Unfortunately for me, Anastasia Steele, I will never be normal. I will never know what it's like to fall in love. I will never bear my own child. I will never know family or friends. All I've ever known was how to lie, steal, cheat, trick, manipulate, the list is endless.

The only positive thing going for me is that today is Friday. The week is over, meaning training is over. I no longer have to wake up before the sun for the next few days. Who knows though, after today I may never sleep again. They are coming for me. I can feel it in my bones. They want to kill me. At least I know that I won't be leaving anyone behind if they succeed. No one will cry over my missing body. No one will notice, no one will even care. It's not even like I exist. They made sure of that. They made sure to get rid of every single trace that could possibly link anyone to my existence.

To the world, I'm merely a ghost. To myself, I'm Anastasia, the freakish lonely girl. My brown hair is too dull, my legs are too short, and my eyes are too big. _Your eyes are what got you into this mess to begin with._

"That's enough!" I yell to the voice inside my head. _Talking to yourself again? You really are losing it._

Deep inside I know that my subconscious is right. I am losing it. My eyes are what had originally gotten me into this mess. I tremble, trying not to remember the moment where I jeopardized my life and desperately failing.

It was just any other day. I wake up before dawn and lazily stretch and pull myself out of my bed. I quietly patter my way the washroom to begin preparing for the day's strict schedule. While I'm maneuvering my hair into a long braid down the center of my back I decide to adorn it with blue crystal pins that match my eyes perfectly. _Be careful with those._ My subconscious warns me. She is right, I must be careful not to attract too much attention to myself. I have been told repeatedly; do not give them any reason to suspect you. I have a part to play and if I play it correctly I will not die. Sighing I quickly remove the pins and throw them in the trash. There's no point in me keeping them if I can't ever wear them. It might draw to much attention to me and that is something I don't want.

I head to the mirror and get ready to place my brown contacts in. I have to hide my true eye color. My blue eyes will blow my cover. They will know that I'm not really one of them, that I'm something different, something dangerous, and something deadly. I only get one contact in before I hear the blood curling scream that sent me running to my doom. I merely get in the hallway when a guard passes me and instantly stops. He presses a button and instantly I hear the alarm go off. The alarm that lets everyone know that there is something on the grounds that should not be there. It's letting them know that there is someone different, someone like me. Quickly, I knock the patrol guard to his feet and I bolt. I run as fast as I possibly can and I don't stop. Not for anyone or anything.

I can hear people yelling for me. _Don't stop running, don't stop running for no one. Once they catch you, they will kill you._ I don't stop running; I will not give them the satisfaction of killing me. I want them to live in fear, knowing that I'm out there and that I am different. My eyes are blue.

 **AN:** I know I already have a story already up but I have recently been inspired and I felt compelled to share this. I love fantasy stories. I know it might be weird because I use the fifty shades characters. But I love them and the trilogy so much that I wanted to add my own twist to it. I'm unsure if there is a story like this out there and if there is I apologize. I'm feeling extremely creative right now and I want to take advantage of it while I still have it. Are you guys interested in me continuing this story or would you like me to focus on my other story, the great adventure? I plan on working on them both but I'm unsure of which one I should focus on the most. Let me know and thanks for reading! It means a lot.

XOXO, Gabriella


	2. Chapter 2

My spine shoots straight up when I'm able to hear footsteps close by. I hold my breath so that way no one will be able to hear my heavy breathing. I'm mentally scolding myself for stopping to catch my breath. _I told you so. It's your own fault if you get caught._ My subconscious is sneering at me. Double checking to make sure my shoes are tied, I prepare myself for the moment where I need to start running again. I quietly surrender myself to the shadows trying to make myself as little as possible.

Squinting, I can see a figure looming up ahead. The silhouette is that of a man's body. He is tall, has broad shoulders, slender but with strong arms. I watch him move into the sunlight, I can see that his brows are furrowed and he looks somewhat anxious. As I survey him from a distance I note that he's wearing simple clothes. He has black dress pants with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. His brown hair is messily assembled and in the sunlight you can see glints of copper throughout. His eyes keep darting all around the alley way. I try to shrink myself even more if at all possible. I've never seen this man before, even though he doesn't look like the guards in their tradition black and silver uniforms he could still be dangerous.

I suddenly lose my footing and get thrown off balance and I fall back into a trash can making a loud clatter. Lying down against the concrete I throw my arm over my eyes. I have accepted my fate. I am going to die, this man is going to take me back and he's going to let them kill me. I take a deep breath and wait for my impending doom. I can hear him breathing and standing above me. I then feel his arm stretching down to remove mine from my eyes. The minute he touches my arm I can feel a burning sensation. I instinctively flinch thinking he's trying to burn me and shoot straight up, pushing his arm away in the process.

I look up ahead and look into his eyes and see grey eyes staring back at me in wonder. His eyes widen once he gets a good look at my eye color. He pulls me up off my feet and drags me to where the sunlight shines. He's studying my face and looking at me in confusion. It is then that I realize that I still have a brown contact in. He must think that I'm the strangest creature on the planet for having two different colored eyes. _You are strange._ Not now, I tell the voices inside my head.

Swiftly I remove the contact and throw it to the ground and then look back up at him. I figure if I'm going to die, I can at least die being who I truly am. I can hear his soft gasp. He quickly clears his throat. I don't think he meant for me to hear him. I watch as he stands up straighter and looks all around him. He runs his hand threw his hair, messing it up even more in the process. I can't help but notice how his arms flex as he runs his fingers in between the silky strands. He looks down at me with the biggest smirk on his face. He looks around once again. I can only assume looking the place where the others could possibly be. My face pales and I back away from him, thinking of the quickest way to get around him. His eyes widen and his face falls for a split second before hardening again. I decide at that moment to run for it, he looks fast but I know that I am faster. Before I can successfully test and prove my theory he grabs my arm and drags me along behind him. He shoots me a snare and I can't help but throw one back to him. He smiles and pulls me to a building that was just around the corner of where he found me.

The outside of the building resembles that of an abandoned warehouse. I can't help but notice that there aren't any windows and the building is made up of bricks. I quickly realize that there is no possible way to see inside the building and I can only assume that one wouldn't be able to see the outside either. I gulp hardly. My arm is trembling beneath the man's harsh touch. He turns around and shoots me sympathetic look but he doesn't let go. He then runs his other free hand up and down my arm in a soothing manor. Only now do I realize that his touch doesn't burn anymore. I can only feel a trail of soft warmth on my skin from where he had just recently touched me. He lifts my head up and when I look into his eyes and I can see the pang of guilt and sorrow. His eyes bore into mine and I can only assume that he is trying to tell me something. I just don't know what exactly it is. I've only just met this man, I've never seen him before and he hasn't even spoken to me yet. How can he even possibly think that I will be able to understand him? I've made my decision; this man must be a complete lunatic.

Rolling my eyes, I look around to take in my surroundings. I am now inside the old warehouse and by just looking around I realize that this was never used as a warehouse. My face pales and I start hyperventilating. The man looks at me worriedly and he can see my panic and unease. I start trembling viciously. I'm unable to control myself I pull myself out of his hard grasp. The man instantly tries to move closer to me but I shoot my hand up in warning.

"Don't." I somehow managed to choke out.

He looks at me furiously, his eyes are hardened and he's clearly trying to hold back his rage but he remains where he stands. For that I am grateful. I hunch over myself and clutch my head. I'm trying to force my body into calming down but it gets even worse. My shaking is so bad and I know it is due to my fear. It is because of this place that I'm acting like this. I know what this place is. I know who the man is. I slump to the floor, my arms hugging myself in a protective like grip and I can feel the darkness start taking over. I can faintly hear him telling me that he will protect me but I could just be imagining things. I'm most likely willing myself to think that in my final moments there is at least one person in this world that cares for me. My eyes start to close and I surrender myself to the darkness, going freely.


	3. Chapter 3

My head is on fire, it's as if someone banged on it repeatedly with a bundle of bricks. I press into my temples with my fingers trying to drill away the pain, willing it to magically to disappear. Tears begin to prick my eyes as I realize how foolish I am for my wishful thinking. The pain is becoming unbearable; rolling over to my back I realize that I'm submerged in darkness and all alone. There is not a trace of light and the ground is cold and rough. I soon realize that I'm lying on cement, remembering that I passed out in the midst of a panic attack. With a deep sigh, I sit up and pull my knees into my chest and wrap my arms tightly around them. At least this way I know that I'm still in one piece and alive, for now.

I can hear him before I see him. All of a sudden a side light flickers to life and a soft glow illuminates the room. I see him staring at me intently, trying to get a read on me. I make it my mission to look as impassive as possible. I don't want him to know that I'm terrified out of my mind that my nerves are eating my stomach raw. Breaking his gaze, I look down towards my shoes and I realize that I'm now barefoot. I can't help but think how odd it is that I'm missing my shoes. I don't remember taking them off. My eyes wander towards my clothes and I realize that my clothes are tattered and partially burned off.

My eyes shoot up incredulously and I can't help but ask, "Did you do this to my clothes?"

At least he has the decency to look somewhat sheepish and hands me a set of clothes that I now realize he is holding.

"You should change." He says huskily, while his eyes rake down my body examining my now ruined clothes.

"Turn around, please." I request and to my surprise he obliges. _At least you know that he can act like a gentleman._ I can't help but agree with her snide remark.

Once I look at what he handed me I can't help but feel confused by his outfit choice. It's a solid black long-sleeved jumpsuit paired with knee high boots. I can't help but note with dissatisfaction that it's training gear. What does this man plan to do with me? I can't help but question with great disdain. _He wants to know what you're capable of. That way he can successfully kill you. It's all a game to him anyways._ I sincerely hope my subconscious isn't right, I thought he was different. I realize that I want him to be different.

"You can turn around now, I'm decent." I say while I finish braiding my hair down the center of my back. He hands me a hair tie and allows his eyes to roam over my body greedily. I can't help but flush under his gaze and feel extremely self-conscious. This jumpsuit is extremely form fitting and puts every single curve I have on display. I fold my arms over my chest in an effort to retain some modesty while also attempting to keep my emotions in check. I do not need a repeat of what happened earlier.

He walks closer to me so close that the only thing keeping us apart is the iron clad bars. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. I also can't help but smell him, he smells of fresh linen, burnt wood and something else I cannot place. It's mouthwatering. Taking a step back from him to gain control my sudden erratic train of thoughts, I feel the urgency to lower my head and wait to be addressed. He seems to take great pride in this and his posture immediately straightens and his eyes harden dramatically.

I begin to notice that I'm starting to feel rather strange. My stomach feels as though it's tied in a giant knot. My palms begin to get a bit sweaty and I have no control over the trembling that begins to take over my body. I have no idea why my body is acting like this way but I sincerely hope that it stops and quickly. I would hate for him to see the reaction he gives me. The last thing I want is for him to conclude that I am weak and able to be controlled.

Straightening my spine, I glare at him with determination. I figure if I'm going to die no matter what, then the least I could do is manage to die with my dignity still intact. I also realize that I want him to at fear me. If he fears me then he might find use for me and not decide to kill me. He'll come to realize that I'm not a weak little girl and I can be useful. _Keep dreaming, sister._ I really hate my subconscious and her comments. For I know that I have greater power than even he could probably even begin to comprehend. He knows who I am and that there are not others like me but he does not know what I am capable of. This little fact gives me an instant ego boost. I like knowing that I have the upper hand in this scenario and I like the fact that he knows it even more. We stare at each other for what feels like hours but has only been a mere five minutes. He turns his head to the side, breaking our trance.

"I know what you are and I want to help you. I cannot free you but I can help you learn control." He finally says, turning his gaze back on to me.

"What's the point? They're going to kill me anyways. I'm basically dead." I reply, rolling my eyes. I can't help but notice his face hardens.

"I won't let them hurt you. I give you my word. We will figure this out."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Then it's a good thing you'll have front row seats." he replies with a smirk. Suddenly, he grabs my head and looks straight into my eyes and continues, "They will not hurt you. I have the power to fix this and I promise you that I will."

"Thank you, your highness." I say and manage to bow as gracefully as I possibly can while he still has a firm grip on the sides of my face. He lets go of my face and reaches for my arms, pulling me up and closer to him. In an instant, I'm in his arms with my face pressed against his chest. I can hear the faint sounds of his heartbeat and I feel his warmth on my cheek. I pull back suddenly when I realize that the cage bars managed to disappear and I look up at him anxiously as I realize that there's more to him than meets the eye.

"Call me Christian." He says with a smile.

 **AN:** Sorry I've been MIA this past weekend. I wanted to update but I had quite an eventful weekend that left me feeling drained but I'm back with vengeance. I hope you all enjoy the new update, I had so much fun writing it. I kept squirming in my seat in a fit of excitement, especially with what's to come! I'm also wondering if I should start a pinterest or maybe get a instagram? Is that something you all would even be interested in? Hope to hear from you all soon :)

XOXO, Gabriella


End file.
